An Old Friend Returns
by needtobreathe27
Summary: Anakin came back to the light. Padme survived. And now, they are on the run from Palpatine. But what happens when an old friend they thought to be dead returns as an Imperial Officer to turn the family in? Rated for torture. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Time for a new story. This is my first 'Star Wars' story. I hope you enjoy! **

**The prologue is in Padme's perspective, but the rest is in third person.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:**

Reflections

It's been 5 years since Anakin turned away from the Dark Side.

But believe me when I say, Emperor Palpatine wasn't pleased.

He's been after us ever since.

But when Anakin came home, he swore that he would protect Luke, Leia, and I.

Anakin made it work. We are now living on Iego, in a nice little house.

Iego has been thriving since the end Clone Wars.

Everyone was seeking to flee from Palpatine's evil laws.

I only wish the others were alive, the Jedi, I mean.

But we have Obi-Wan. He's been living with us ever since we saw him when we were living on Tatooine.

But if there's one Jedi Ani misses the most, it would be Ahsoka.

He refused to kill her in the purge, but the clones shot her, anyway.

He was heartbroken.

Now, I must leave. Luke is throwing another tantrum.

Wish me luck with that!

Until next time,

Padme Skywalker

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:**

**That wasn't horrable, was it? **

**How should I know? **

**Please review!**

**Don't worry, it'll get better as the story goes on, and the chapters will get longer.**

**Until next time!**

**SweetSerendipity27**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, it's time to update! Sorry it took a while to do it, but I've been extremely busy!**

**And, to make updating matters worse, I'm going on vacation for two weeks.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and subscribing!**

**And now, time for chapter two!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS! (But I do own the TC-74 cruiser) **

**:-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/:**

"What about that one, daddy?" five year old Luke Skywalker asked his father.

The young boy was looking at the hundreds of speeders passing over their heads, asking his dad what kind of ships they were.

"Well Luke," Anakin Skywalker started, "That is an old TC-74 cruiser. I haven't seen one of those in a while!"

Luke looked up in the other direction to see a huge ship coming their direction.

"Whoa! Dad! Look at that one!" Luke said, excitedly.

Anakin looked up to see an Imperial Star Cruiser.

Panic hit Anakin hard.

"Luke. Get inside now." He said, standing up.

He followed Luke inside to see Padme, Leia, and Obi-Wan washing dishes.

Padme looked up and saw the concern on her husband's face, and knew something was wrong.

"They found us." Anakin said.

"Okay. Then, Luke, Leia, and I will go to the hiding place." She said.

"Alright. Just be careful!"

Padme still had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, Padme. We'll be fine." Obi-Wan said, giving an encouraging smile.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. You be careful, too." She said.

As Padme retreated to the bedroom to hide, Anakin and Obi-Wan prepared for attack.

After waiting for a few minutes, the door suddenly burst open, and ten storm troopers entered, blasters at the ready.

"This'll be easier than I thought" Anakin mumbled.

"All clear, Admiral," a trooper said into his comlink.

Then, the group heard loud footsteps coming there way.

Anakin prepared for the worst.

He'd seen many Imperial officers, and they all had one thing in common: they were loud, disgusting, and mean.

But, instead, a small, togrutan girl walked in.

But then, Anakin saw the girl's face, and knew exactly who she was.

"Ahsoka!"

**:-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/:**

"That's _Admiral_ Tano to you, Skywalker." She hissed.

"But, how is it possible? You're… you're_ dead_." Anakin said, surprised.

Ahsoka chuckled.

"Enough talk, Skywalker. Time for you to come quietly. Lord Sidious is very excited to see you, I hear." She said.

"Fine. Go ahead and take me." He said.

He nodded to Obi-Wan, signaling to him to keep Padme and the kids safe.

Ahsoka made eye contact with Anakin and said,

"Not so fast. I sense you're hiding something."

Panic hit Anakin hard.

Ahsoka smiled.

"Search the house." She said.

Anakin stepped in the way of the troopers, so they couldn't pass.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." He said.

"Step aside, Skywalker. Or I'll have to use this lovely device on you." She said, holding up a taser.

"Not gonna work. Now take me and leave Obi-Wan." He said.

"Well, I tried." She said, bringing the taser to Anakin's side, pressing the button.

Anakin screamed out in pain.

He then dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Obi-Wan then stepped into the doorway in which Anakin used to be standing in, guarding the doorway.

"Not you, Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said.

She then Force pushed him into the wall, causing him to fall unconscious.

After a few minutes of silence, a trooper yelled out,

"Admial! Over here!"

She walked over there to see, hidden in the closet, Padme and two children.

She grinned and thought to herself _"What a lovely bonus. Lord Sidious will be very pleased."_

**:-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/:-/ :-/ :-/:**

**Yeah.**

**It was a little corny, but still.**

**Please review!**

**Sorry you'll have to wait two weeks until the next update.**

**But don't worry. I'll update the second I get home!**

**Until next time!**

**Love ya!**

**SweetSerendipity27 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Has it been two weeks already?**

**To me it feels like it's been longer than that.**

**Anyway, thanks to all the reviews I got! **

**Now, without further ado, here's chapter two!**

**Ha ha! That rhymes!**

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/**

"Well, well, well." Ahsoka started. "If it isn't Padme Skywalker."

Padme quickly pushed Luke and Leia behind her, but Ahsoka already saw them.

"And who are these little _brats_" she spat.

Padme just looked down, but saw Anakin and Obi-Wan lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What have you done to them?" Padme said, her panic rising.

"Oh, that. I'll put it this way; if you don't, as they say 'come quietly', you'll end up just like your precious husband over there."

Padme looked defeated, but still stood her ground.

"Come on Padme! You don't want the kids to see their mommy in pain, do you?" Ahsoka taunted.

Then, Leia got in front of her mother.

"If you do anything to my mommy-," she started. But Ahsoka used the force to pull her into her grip.

"Listen, _kid_. I'm in charge here, and I will do everything in my power to get you, your mommy and daddy, your brother, and Obi-Wan to where we need to be. Even if that means using force." Ahsoka snapped.

But Leia wouldn't back down.

"You _meany_!"

Ahsoka turned back to Leia.

You asked for it." She growled.

She force pushed Leia into the wall, soft enough not to make her fall unconscious, but you could hear a soft crack.

She ran to Padme and started crying, holding her arm.

Ahsoka smiled.

"Cuff them."

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/**

It had been a standard hour since Ahsoka left them in the cell.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were still unconscious, and Luke was trying to wake them up.

Padme was making a sad attempt to mend Leia's broken wrist.

"Please daddy! Wake up!" Luke whined, shaking his father.  
>"Luke, please go easy on your father."<p>

"But mommy! I want him to wake up so he can help Leia!"

Padme sighed, looking back down at Leia.

She didn't notice Luke shaking Anakin some more.

Suddenly, Anakin groaned, and began to sit up.

"DADDY!" Luke squealed with excitement.

"Hey buddy." He said.

He looked over to Padme and Leia.

"Hey Princess, what happened?" he asked.

"The mean girl hurt my arm!" Leia exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

Obi-Wan stood up and walked over.

"It's definitely broken." He said.

Anakin walked over.

"Did she hurt you?" he asked Padme.

"No. I'm fine."

Anakin sighed.

"I just don't get it! I saw her die! How can she be alive!" he exclaimed.

"Perhaps there's a darker power to the Sith than we realize." Obi-Wan said.

"Maybe. I remember Sidious telling me the Sith can save people from death. Maybe they can bring people back to life." He replied. He looked back at Leia.

"We can worry about that later, though. Right now, let's get Leia's arm patched up." He said, smiling down at his daughter.

**:-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/ :-/**

**Alrighty then! **

**I know it was a boring chapter, but more action is soon to come!**

**And I know Ahsoka seems out of character, but an explanation for that is coming soon.**

**Until next time!**

**SweetSerendipity27**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! Who's ready for the next chapter!**

**I didn't exactly have an easy time writing this chapter.**

**But, anyway, this chapter will get some Darth Sidious action.**

**So get ready for some Sith Lightning! :D **

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

About an hour after Anakin and Obi-Wan woke up, they landed on Coruscant.

"When do you think she'll come back?" Padme asked, nervously.

"Well, if we're already on Coruscant, it won't be long until I'm taken to confront Sidious." Anakin replied.

Padme nodded, a nervous expression still plastered on her face.

"Don't worry, Padme. Everything will be fine." Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"Thanks, Obi-Wan." She replied as Ahsoka walked into the room.

"Well Skywalker," she started, a smug smile on her face,

"The Emperor requests your presence immediately." She finished and directed some troopers to take Anakin out of the cell.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

"At last!" Darth Sidious exclaimed.

"We have Anakin Skywalker!" he said as the troopers brought Anakin into his office.

The office brought back many horrible memories to Anakin.

He was put in front of Sidious' desk.

"So tell me, Skywalker; why did you leave the Dark Side? It obviously gave you more power."

"You lied. She wouldn't have died, and the twins are fine." He said, trying to mask his anger.

"You think you can hide your emotions from me. I can sense you're worried for your precious family. I can sense you're confused about how Commander Tano is alive. And, I can feel your anger." Sidious said.

Anakin quickly strengthened his mental shields.

"Tell me one thing." Anakin said.

"How did Ahsoka live?"

"Ah, yes. Commander Tano. When you left the temple, after the purge, you were on your way to Mustafar. I felt a disturbance in the Dark Side of the Force. I left for the temple, and I found you're old padawan on the ground, barely alive. Using my knowledge of the methods Lord Plagues used, I healed her. She told me about how you betrayed her, and left her to die. She was full of the Dark Side, so I offered to continue her training, because I knew you would betray me. She's been my trainee, until now." He smiled.

Anakin knew what he meant when he said 'until now'.

"I'll _never_ join you." He spat.

"I figured you'd say that," Sidious said, raising his hands.

Anakin braced himself for what was coming.

The Sith Lightning came at him with great power.

He screamed in pain.

And all went blank.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

"Mommy?" Luke asked.

"Yes dear?" Padme replied.

"Where's Daddy?"

Padme didn't want to tell the kids what had happened.

**(They were asleep when Anakin was taken away)**

"I don't know, honey." She lied.

"I think we should try to find him." Luke continued.

"Why is that?"

"I sense he's hurt."

Padme silently gasped.

She hated the thought of Anakin being hurt.

Just then, the cell door slid open, and two troopers threw an unconscious Anakin into the cell.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

**I know. **

**That was a really crappy chapter. **

**I guess I could say it was a filler.**

**But now you know why Ahsoka is with Sidious.**

**And, I'll give you a little spoiler from a chapter to come!**

"_**Have you ever told your son why there are no more Jedi?" Sidious said.**_

_**Anakin looked down guiltily, as Luke stared in horror as Sidious told the true story about the purge.**_

**And I leave you with that.**

**Btw, school starts up on Monday, so I'll probably start being a little slower when it comes to updates.**

**And for that, I apologize in advance.**

**Until the next chapter!**

**SweetSerendipity27**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. This will be my last chapter before school starts.**

**After that, the updating will get slower.**

**And, to avoid confusion, the spoiler in the last chapter will be next chapter.**

**I added this chapter last minute, so that's why.**

**And, this chapter will be short, because it's a filler.**

**That will be all.**

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

Darth Sidious was less than pleased with the progress he had with Anakin.

He had Skywalker brought to him four times now.

All four times, he had failed to get him to turn to the Dark Side.

Not that he expected it to be easy, though.

"Admiral Tano."

"Yes, my lord?" she stepped forward.

"I think we need to put our plan into action. But, we'll put in a little twist."

"Yes, master."

"I need you to find out every one of Skywalker's weaknesses." He said.

"Of course, master."

With that, Ahsoka left for her quarters to plan further.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

"I don't know how much longer I can take this torture." Anakin said.

"Don't worry." Obi-Wan said. "While you've been busy, Padme and I have been coming up with different escape plans."

"And?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Padme replied.

Then, Luke and Leia ran to their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Leia exclaimed.

"What is it, Princess?" Anakin asked, pulling Leia into his lap.

"We're hungry!" Luke exclaimed.

"Well, all I got are these." He replied, holding out some ration sticks.

"But those taste icky!" Leia said.

"I know, sweet heart, but it's all we have." Padme said.

Luke and Leia groaned.

"Okay." Leia said, taking the rations.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

**There you go! **

**Another chapter, finished.**

**Make sure you drop off a review before you go! :) **

**Until next time!**

**Love y'all!**

**SweetSerendipity27**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Time for the next chapter.**

**I know, I haven't updated all week, but I never had time, with school, and all that other crap.**

**Anyway, this chapter will have more Sith Lightning, Luke, Sidious, and Anakin.**

**And about Ahsoka's plan, well, that will be next chapter.**

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

It was late, and the Skywalker family was fast asleep, along with Obi-Wan, of course.

Ahsoka stood over them, trying to sense what they were thinking.

Anakin was hiding his thought.

Obi-Wan was, too.

"_Stupid Jedi."_ Ahsoka thought.

Padme was dreaming about being with her family, living on Naboo.

Leia was dreaming about the stories her mother had told her about when she was a senator.

And Luke, he was dreaming about being a Jedi, fighting an evil man.

"What's this?" Ahsoka whispered.

She looked deeper, and she heard him talking to this evil person.

"_You will die for what you did to the Jedi Temple!" Luke exclaimed._

Ahsoka was confused.

She knew Anakin was the one who destroyed the temple.

Then, it made sense.

Luke obviously wanted to become a Jedi, so when he asked why he couldn't, Anakin pulled the old split-personality trick.

Content with the information she had received, she took that back to Sidious.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

The next thing Anakin knew, he and Luke were being brought to Sidious.

He held Luke close, unsure of what was to come.

Anakin was dragged to the middle of the room, while Luke was pulled to the side.

Sidious turned his chair to face the two prisoners.

His lips curled into a twisted smile.

"Have you ever told your son why there are no more Jedi?" Sidious said.

"The _real_ reason, I mean." He said.

Anakin looked down guiltily.

"Daddy?" Luke asked a confused look on his face.

"You see, young one, your _daddy _was the reason why there are no more Jedi." Sidious started.

"He is the man you dream of destroying." He finished.

Luke gasped his eyes full of tears.

"Don't listen to him, Luke!" Anakin exclaimed.

"On the contrary, young one, I could teach you the ways of the Force." Sidious said.

He knew Anakin was growing angry.

"Don't do it Luke! He's LYING!" Anakin exclaimed.

Seeing Anakin's suggestions were effecting Luke's growth in anger, Sidious hit Anakin with Sith Lightning.

Luke stared in horror as his father screamed in pain.

He was so confused.

The man obviously was lying, because he was hurting Luke's daddy.

But his daddy was lying, because he killed all the Jedi.

But, who should he trust!

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

**Oooooooh… I left you a lovely little CLIFFHANGER! **

**Hoped you like it! **

**Until next time!**

**Love y'all to bits!**

**SweetSerendipity27**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning everyone! **

**Or in some cases, good afternoon or good evening! :P **

**But no matter where you are or what time of day it is, you will all (hopefully) be reading the next chapter of the story!**

**Sooooo… where did we leave of…**

**Ah, yes! That's right!**

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

Luke was so confused.

It had been little more than two minutes since he fpound out his dad's secret, and here was now, watching his father being tortured.

He sensed Anakin weakening by the second.

_That man wouldn't kill daddy, would he? _Luke thought.

Then, Anakin mustered up some strength to send a message through their bond.

_Luke! I'm sorry! I should've told you myself._

_But who should I listen to? _Luke replied. _That man wants to teach me to be a Jedi!_

_No Luke! He wants to train you to be a Sith! A bad guy!_

Suddenly, it all made sense to Luke.

Now all he had to do was come up with a plan.

Sensing their connection, Sidious decided it was time for Skywalker to go nighty night.

He used the Force to push Anakin into the wall with great enough force to hear ribs cracking under all the screaming.

Anakin suddenly went silent.

"Take them back to their cell!" said Sidious, his temper rising.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

Luke was showered by hugs and kisses from his mother when he was returned to the cell.

"Oh my stars, Luke! Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Padme questioned.

"Yes, mom! I'm fine! But what about daddy?" luke asked, anxious to see his daddy awake.

Padme looked over to Obi-Wan, who was examining Anakin.

"How is he?" Padme asked nervously.

"He is alive." He replied.

Padme sighed in relief.

"But he does have a few broken ribs. And a possible minor concussion. Not to mention all of the burns he has."

Obi-Wan looked over to see Padme so close to tears, it hurt to watch.

Obi-Wan gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, Padme. If you only knew how many times Anakin got worse injuries, yet managed to pull through." He said.

Padme smiled at the thought.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

Ahsoka was ready.

After long thought and planning, Ahsoka knew it was time to put her plan into action.

She was on her way to the Skywalker's cell right now.

The second she entered, she saw Anakin lying on the ground.

Makeshift bandages were wrapped around his head and chest.

Obi-Wan looked up to see her there.

"Admiral? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Please, Master Kenobi, it's Ahsoka." She replied.

Getting no other word from Obi-Wan, she continued with the conversation.

"I'm here to help." She said.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about everything I did. You see, I knew someday Anakin would be caught, so when Sidious helped me, I figured if he ever did get caught, I could be here to help him." She finished.

Padme stood up and walked over.

"So you could help us escape?" she asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka replied.

Padme looked at Obi-Wan.

"Alright." Obi-Wan agreed.

The three sat down and started coming up with their escape plan.

After an hour of planning, thy had come up with a plan.

"Great. As soon as Anakin wakes up, we'll leave." Ahsoka said, leaving their cell.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

She couldn't believe it.

Her plan worked.

And, as soon as Skywalker woke up, she would lead the Skywalker family and Obi-Wan to their downfalls.

She couldn't wait to see Skywalker suffer just as she had, five years ago.

But she was weaker, then.

Now, she is stronger than ever.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

_Everyone was running down a hall._

_It was Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, and the kids._

_But someone else was with them._

_Ahsoka._

_They stopped at a two way split in the halls._

"_You guys go ahead!" Anakin yelled over the sound of blasters being fired._

"_I'm going to take care of Sidious." He said._

_He ran down the hall towards Sidious' office._

_He could feel the pain in his ribs growing._

_He finally got to his destination to see Sidious, lightsaber ignited, standing in the middle of the room._

_Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it._

_He jumped into battle, lightsabers clashing instantly. _

_They were both growing tired._

_Sidious lowered his defences just enough for Anakin to get in._

_He then pushed his lightsaber through Sidious' chest._

_But suddenly, Anakin felt pain in his stomach._

_He looked down to see a lightsaber stab wound in his stomach._

_He looked up to see Sidous smiling._

_Sidious fell immediately to the ground dead._

_Anakin gasped, and fell to the ground also, taking one last breath before…_

Anakin woke up with a gasp.

All he could think of was,

"_Please tell me that was just a dream!"_

_**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**_

**Sooooo… how was it?**

**I don't know!**

**You tell me! **

**Anyway, with school going on, I've decided that I will update every Saturday.**

**So, until then…**

**Love y'all!**

**sweetSerendipity27**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my friends!**

**Guess what time it is?**

**UPDATE TIME! :D**

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

"Ani!" Padme exclaimed, jumping to embrace her husband.

Anakin happily accepted his wife's hug, knowing it would sooth his thoughts about that horrible dream.

He looked up to Obi-Wan and smiled.

"Good to see you awake, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Thanks" he replied.

Anakin looked over to see Luke looking at him timidly.

Anakin smiled and stretched out his arms.

Luke ran over and gladly accepted the hug.

"I'm so sorry Luke." He whispered. "I should have told you sooner."

"It's okay, daddy." Luke said, squeezing him tighter.

They finally released, and Anakin saw Ahsoka walk in the cell.

She smiled, and said,

"Good to see you awake, Skyguy."

He smiled.

"Thanks, Snips."

Padme sat down next to Anakin and held his hand.

"She's going to help us escape." She said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

Anakin gulped silently, as he remembered his nightmare.

"That- that's great!" he stuttered.

Padme raised an eyebrow.

"Okay" Ahsoka started. "The plan is simple. I can get you out of the cell, and I'll lead you to the hanger. There, I have arranged a transport to take you home to Iego."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Anakin said, nodding in approval.

Obi-Wan and Padme picked up Luke and Leia.

"Be careful, Anakin. I don't want you getting hurt any more than you already are." Padme said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

They all exited the cell, with Ahsoka last.

Before they exited the detention block, Ahsoka ran to a communication box.

She quickly pulled the alarm, and ran to catch up with the team.

The troopers came out and started shooting.

Ahsoka threw Anakin and Obi-Wan their lightsabers, while Padme and the kids crouched behind the Jedi.

As soon as they held the troops down, they continued to run.

Finally, they reached a two way split in the hallway.

"The hanger is this way!" Ahsoka said.

"Okay. I'm going to take care of Sidious." Anakin said.

"Okay. We'll meet up in the hanger." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin then ran off to Sidious' office.

"I think I should go help him." Ahsoka said.

"Alright." Padme agreed. "We'll meet you in the hanger."

:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/

Anakin finally reached Sidious' office to see that he was ready to fight.

Anakin wasn't surprised.

"I knew you would show up, Skywalker." Sidious hissed.

"Enough, Sidious. I know you're playing coward." Anakin snarled.

"Fine. Let's get this duel over with, then."

They raised their lightsabers, and the fight began.

After many jumps, blocks, and parries, the two men started getting tired.

Finally, Sidious lowered his defenses just enough for Anakin to get in.

He stepped in, and drove his lightsaber into Sidious' chest.

But then, Anakin felt a pain in his stomach.

He looked down to see a scorching mark through his stomach.

_The Dream!_ He remembered.

He cursed as Sidious fell to the ground.

He gasped, and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

Just as he was about to lose conscious, he looked up to see Ahsoka standing over him, lightsaber ignited, and a smug smile on her face.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone!**

**I bet you are all going crazy because of that crazy cliffhanger I left you in the last chapter. ;)**

**Well, I won't keep you all waiting anymore.**

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

Anakin laid there, barely conscious.

He knew he probably wouldn't make it.

_That doesn't mean I can't try, _he thought.

He knew had to.

_For Padme and the kids, _he promised.

Ahsoka then bent down to his level.

"I've waited five years to do that," she hissed in his ear.

"I" he gasped for breath, "I bet you have."

He coughed, wincing in pain.

"I knew you would betray us, Snips. I told Obi-Wan. They're on their way now."

Ahsoka smirked.

"By the time they get here, it'll be too late," she snapped.

"Oh, really?" Obi-Wan said from behind the two.

Ahsoka frowned.

"You think that you can save him, but you're too late," she snarled. "Because as long as I'm here, he_ will _die."

"Well, than," Obi-Wan started, "I guess we'll have to get you to leave," he finished.

Ahsoka smiled.

"You will try," she said, igniting her lightsaber.

She jumped over to Obi-Wan, who, also, ignited his lightsaber.

Ahsoka continued to slash at him, but each time, he easily deflected them.

Finally, he got the chance, and force pushed her out the window, but she landed on the roof.

He soon jumped after her.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

As soon as Obi-Wan jumped out, Padme ran over to Anakin.

"Ani!" she exclaimed.

He was dying, but still, surprisingly conscious.

"P-Padme?" he said, barely a whisper.

"I'm here. I'm right here." She replied.

"Hmm… good,"

After a few seconds, Luke and Leia scooted over to their father.

"Daddy?" Leia whispered.

"I- I'm here Pri-" Anakin gasped and coughed. "Princess."

"Please Daddy! Don't leave!" Luke cried.

Anakin looked like he was about to cry.

"I'll t-try, L-Luke" He replied.

But he knew he couldn't, as much as he wanted to.

"P-Padme," he whispered.

He was losing conscious, and he knew he might not wake up.

"What is it, Ani?" Padme asked desperately

"I l-love" he gasped for air. "I love y-you." He whispered.

"Please Anakin! Don't leave me!" she cried.

But it was too late.

Anakin had already closed his eyes, and slipped away.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

Obi-Wan had to admit, Ahsoka had gained a lot of power since the last time they had met.

Suddenly, the two duelers froze.

They both felt Anakin through the force.

Ahsoka smiled smugly, knowing what had happened.

Before she could refocus on the battle at hand, Obi-Wan slashed at the girl.

A large lightsaber slash crossed from her shoulder to her stomach.

He then force pushed her off the building, and she fell to her death.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

Obi-Wan quickly got back to the office to find Padme bawling next to a motionless Anakin Skywalker.

He ran over and looked desperately for a pulse.

But it was no use.

As far as Ob-Wan could tell, Anakin Skywalker was dead.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

**No flames, please.**

**That's all I have to say.**

**Anyway, as you could tell, I'm being kinda bold on this one.**

**But I'll give you a little clue as to what **_**might**_** in the next chapters.**

**You'll have to pay extra attention to the last few sentences of the chapter. **

**Then, you might be able to see what's next.**

**But until then, you'll just have to wait.**

**Love y'all!**

**SweetSerendipity27 **__


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, you guys have every right to throw stuff at me.**

**It all started out as writer's block, so I spent more time on it.**

**Then, I forgot that we were going on vacation the next weekend.**

**And now, I'm here, ready for you to throw stuff at me.**

**Anyway, I think it would only be fair if I gave you guys a new chapter to read.**

**So, before I get pummeled by random objects, here's chapter 10.**

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

For Padme, time stopped.

All she could think of was "what now?"

She didn't want Anakin to die.

She was without a doubt overjoyed to see Sidious dead.

_But what about Ani? What about the kids? _

Luke and Leia!

That made matters worse!

Right now, they were sitting by Anakin, in tears.

She didn't want them to be left without a father!

She wanted them to live on Naboo, with Anakin!

As their father.

And dang it, that's how it was gonna happen.

"We should take him to a med center. Just to be sure," Padme said.

Seeing Padme was in no mood what so ever to argue, nor was he, as a matter of fact, Obi-Wan nodded.

Easy, not to add anymore damage to the wound, they picked him up.

With the children trailing behind in silence, they quickly brought him to nearest med center.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

When they got to the medcenter, nurses quickly strapped him to a gurney, and wheeled him off into the OR.

It seemed like hours had past when finally, a small nurse came out.

"Family of Anakin Skywalker?" she said in a small, very high pitch voice.

Padme and Obi-Wan stood up immediately.

The nurse led them to a small recovery room, filled with different types of equipment, all of which were hooked up in some way shape or form, to Anakin.

Leia gasped and Luke closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears.

Padme stared at her husband, at the heart monitor, than to her husband again.

"The injury is pretty severe, but we've seen many people in this condition, and they still pulled through," the nurse said. "Right now we believe he is in a coma,"

"So he's not dead?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, he should be fine," she replied.

The second those words came out of that nurses mouth, Padme wanted to faint.

Her husband, her Ani, was going to be alright.

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

**Yeah, it's shorter than usual, but hey! **

**Ani is gonna be alright! **

**And at Michelle Erika, I now owe you 50 credits. But that's nothing compared to being alive. ;)**

**I promise I'll update sooner next chapter! **

**OH! And, the clue in the last chapter was "**_**As far as Obi-Wan could tell,"**_

**So those who got that, you get a virtual cookie.**

**So see y'all next week!**

**Love you guys!**

**SweetSerendipity27**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. So this is it.**

**The last chapter.**

**But don't worry, for there will be an epilogue! **

**So, here you go. :) **

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

_Anakin honestly didn't know where he was._

_Everything was a fog._

_But suddenly, he felt a presence in the Force._

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked into the fog._

"_I am here," a voice suddenly said, and out from the fog came Qui- Gon Jinn._

"_Master?" Anakin asked, a shocked look on his face, "Wh- where am I?"_

_Qui-Gon just smiled._

"_You're in the netherworld of the Force, my friend," he said, smiling._

_But Anakin frowned._

_He couldn't be dead! What about Padme? And the kids? And Obi-Wan?_

_Qui-Gon sensed Anakin's fear, and said,_

"_Don't worry, Ani, you're not dead. You're just in a coma. In fact, you've been in one all week," he said with a smile._

"_But, why am I here if I'm not dead?" Anakin asked._

"_Because, I wanted to tell you how proud I am. You defeated all odds, and you killed Darth Sidious!" he said, a huge grin on his face._

_But Anakin still looked sad._

"_What about Ahsoka?" he asked._

_Qui-Gon frowned._

"_She is dead." He said quietly._

_Anakin couldn't take it anymore._

_He knelt down and began to cry._

_He knew it was all his fault._

_If he hadn't tried to kill her, this might not have happened!_

"_I'm sorry, Ani. But, sadly enough, this was how it was destined to be. Fate frowned upon that girl, the day she was chosen to be your apprentice," he said._

_Anakin nodded. _

_He knew Qui-Gon was right. _

_But then, Qui-Gon smiled._

"_Now, my friend, it is time to go. Your family is waiting," he said, and all went black for Anakin._

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

Anakin slowly began to open his eyes, hearing murmers all around him.

"I tink he's waking up," he heard Obi-Wan say. "I'll go get the nurse,"

Finally, with much effort, he opened his eyes all the way.

"Ani!" Padme exclaimed, embracing her husband.

He groaned in pain, but gladly accepted the hug.

"Daddy!" he heard Leia exclaim.

She and Luke ran up to the bed in wich Anakin was on.

"Hey Princess!" he said, hugging Leia, seeing that she had a real cast on her small arm, now.

"Wait! What about me!" Luke exclaimed.

"Come here buddy!" he said, looking on to see bandages on his head.

After more hugs and kisses, Obi-Wan finally walked in with the nurse.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but to smile when he saw the small family embracing each other.

"Good to see that you're awake," he said.

"Glad to be awake," Anakin replied.

After the nurse finished running a few more tests, the family was left to continue to catch up.

Over the past week, the Republic had been rebuilt into a democracy, and the election of the new chancellor was under way.

"Oh! And Anakin, as soon as you get out of here, I told my family we would go out to visit," Padme said, a huge grin on her face.

Anakin smiled, but in his mind, he thought,

"_Oh, this'll be good…"_

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

**Well, there you go!**

**I'll add the epilogue next week. **

**Until then!**

**Love y'all!**

**SweetSerendipity27**


	12. Epilogue

***sniff* Well , *sniff sniff*, this is it… the epilogue.**

**Anyway, I just want to say thanks to all who reviewed and subscribed and added this story to your favorites.**

**In the end, it was you guys who kept me going.**

**So now, here's the epilogue.**

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

_4 months later…_

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Leia exclaimed, jumping on her parent's bed.

"Yeah!" Luke added, still struggling to get up the bed. "You said we'd go to the beach with grandma and grandpa today!"

Anakin rolled over. His wound was healing up nice, but he still winced as he rolled.

He smiled.

"Five more minutes…" he said, waiting for his children's reactions.

But they just continued to jump harder.

"Come on Daddy! Wake up!"

His smile turned into a grin.

He looked over to Padme, who was also smiling.

"Okay." Anakin sighed, "Let's go get ready."

"Yeah!" Luke and Leia exclaimed.

They quickly ran out of the room.

Padme rolled over to where she was looking at her husband.

"Good morning, angel." Anakin said with a smile.

"Good morning," she replied.

She looked above her husband, and looked out to see the beautiful Naboo sunrise.

Anakin turned to look at it too.

"I'm so happy it's all over." Padme said, scooting over to Anakin.

Anakin turned around and smiled.

"Me too." He said, giving his wife a kiss.

"Mommy! Daddy! This is no time for kissing! It's time for breakfast!" Leia scoffed.

Padme and Anakin looked over to their little girl and smiled.

"Alright, Princess. I'm coming," Anakin said getting up. Padme nodded, getting up too.

And, with both children in hand, the family went downstairs.

**The end**

**:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/:-/**

**Well, that's all folks!**

**But wait! Today, I'll be posting a new story.**

**But it won't be a Star Wars story, it'll be a "Bones" story!**

**So all you "Bones" fans, get ready!**

'**Cuz here I come!**

**Love y'all, and thanks again!**

**SweetSerendipity27 **


End file.
